RWBY: Another Sister
by EboneetheWinterMaiden
Summary: What if Summer Rose didn't die. What if she was pregnant with another child when she "died"? And what if the reason she couldn't be found was because she was transported to our world?
1. Chapter 1

Soraya stood outside by the door of the hospital room two other girls stood in front of her. One with black hair; Purple eyes and bangs, the other with red. "I don't know what happened Veira; Rei, but Lilli was hurt by whoever took mom. Once she is able we will bring Lilli home." The doctor came out of the room five minutes later. "Ms. Xiao Long will be fine. You can go ahead and take her home, but I would recommend light work until she is healed up."

"Thanks Dr. Monroe!" Soraya says as she steps into the hospital room. On the bed was a black-haired girl about 17 with bandages wrapped around her arms; due to the burns, she received from some attack. She was wearing a green cami dress and was getting off the hospital bed.

"Come on, Lilli. Let's get you home." Soraya says as they leave the hospital room with Veira and Rei in tow. about a half hour later they were walking into a blue two-story house. Walking into the house; Soraya sat Lilli on the couch and unwrapped the bandages. Placing a hand over each arm, they start glowing a whitish blue color and almost immediately the burn wounds start closing and healing. "What happen, Lilli?" Soraya asks while healing her.

"It was a group of people. They attacked me and Mom. But that's not the weirdest thing. They not only did they know who mom was, they looked Like Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai from RWBY!" Lilli says.

"That is weird. And they seemed to know who mom was?" Rei asks.

"Yeah. They called her Summer Rose."

"But that's not our mom's name!" Veira says. "It's Serena!"

Soraya stood up after Lilli's arms were finished healing. ", her name is Summer, not Serena." The three girls looked at her. "Come on." they walked towards the back of the kitchen and went to a book shelf in the corner. Pulling one of the books out, the book shelf moves to the right; and a hallway appears. "Follow me." Soraya says as she heads into the hallway. Once they went through doorway to the hallway, the book puts itself into standing up position on the bookshelf moves itself back in front of the hallway. Once the Bookshelf was back in front of the hallway, it became pitch black for a few seconds before lanterns lit up.

"The lanterns react to our aura's. when they sense them; they automatically turn on. Mom designed them." Soraya explains. At the end of the hallway was a large opened room with several books and colored crystals.

"This is where mom kept the dust and crystals right?" Rei asks.

"Sure is, Rei. Since you're our dust and crystal expert especially with your bombs. you know how to get them packed up, right?" Soraya asks.

"Yeah. Mom drilled that into my head since I decided what kind of weapons I wanted to have."

"Okay; so, you will be on dust and crystal duty. Please, Please, Please, be careful."

"I will, sis. Don't worry."

"Lilli, you are our bookworm. gather every book you can find on grim; hunters and huntresses; remnant; anything with that world. scan them into our mini hand computer you created."

"Got it sis!" Lilli says as she pulls out a green handheld device that looks like a DS.

"And Veira. You are our weapons and armor expert. You were there when we created our weapons. Grab our armor and weapons get them ready."

"Kay!" Veira says as she runs off.

Soraya walks off to a little enclave where you could see several different herbs hanging. Walking to a shelf that has several hundred packets of what looks like seeds. She grabs three medium-sized first aid kit boxes and placed all her seeds into them. With a wave of her hand all three boxes become miniaturized versions of them. She sticks them in on pocket of a side pouch attached to her leg. The she walks to the dried herbs. She places them into another first aid box. separated from each type into a storage baggie of their own. When she was finally finished packing the herbs her hand glows a sheer white color and a sheer white color surrounded the box. "There! Now they will stay cool and fresh that way." Soraya turns around and leaves the area, but not before grabbing her herbal books. Walking back to the middle of the room she sees her sister coming her way; Rei coming with multiple cases and canisters; Lilli coming with her green minicomputer; and Veira with their armor and weapons. They placed their stuff on the table.

"Guys, here." Lilli states holding out 3 devices that look exactly like her own, but in 3 other colors; Red, Purple and Bluish white. "Red for Rei; Purple for Veira and Blueish white for Soraya. they have a copy of everything that my Mini has."

"Awesome! Thanks sis!" Rei states.

"You didn't have to do that, Lilli." Soraya says.

"They have an extra function in them too. They are our communicators. And through that they are all linked, so anything you find in books or any information that may be needed can be scanned in and everyone will have that information. But there are folders that none of the other can get into from our own Minis. That is because those folders have to do with what we specifically work with. I'm the book worm, so I don't have any folders like that, but you guys do for you specifically."

"Thanks sis!" Veira says. "Okay guys I upgraded our armor. Since we have a vast amount of aura which is rare; according to mom, I could tune our armor to our auras to make them stronger. The armor which is built into our new battle clothes buy using our aura. It helps us with the hits we take in battle as you will not take as much damage as you normally would. Also, Soraya; I know that you were having trouble channeling those abilities through the fans you created, so I was able to upgrade them with a new material. And I added some daggers to the fans as well. I have also made your twin blades stronger and they will be able to channel those abilities as well. I have also upgraded your weapons as well. they are lighter and faster. Lilli; you can now shoot automatic dust rounds out of your pistols, Veira; whenever you bow goes into twin blade mode it able to make swipes of the different elements depending on which dust you use, Rei; I did not actually touch your bombs. As you know how they are made better than I do, but I lengthened the time frame and distance for detonation. Also, I upgraded the dagger so by using your aura, you are able to flame-up your daggers."

"Awesome! Thanks sis!" The Xiao long-Rose sisters grabbed their Mini computers weapons and armor and went to get dressed in the bedrooms. Soraya turns around and looks at the room behind her. Then with a wave of her hand again; everything disappeared into an orb marked with training on it. And as she walks through all the rooms of the house she waves her hands making little orbs marked which room is what; Kitchen, Living Room, Bathrooms, Mom's room and as her sisters come out of their rooms made orbs that said Rei's room, Veira's room, Lilli's room. She walks into her room where the coloring of the room was white and blue. Two blue walls; two white, along with blue and white checkered floor. She places her clothes and weapons on the bed. Undressing out of her blue camisole dress and removing the side bag attached to her waist; she puts on a black Corset-like top with whitish blue bow strings and bow in the front tying it together; Black shorts with whitish blue belt that has a blue rose. afterwards she puts on a pair of Whitish blue knee-high tights with pale blue snowflakes and dark blue roses graffiti and attaches them her shorts. Then she puts on her black flats that tie up around the ankle. She places her twin blades on her back right above the butt and her fans on her sides. She then reattaches her side bag back onto her leg and waist. With a wave of her hand all her things go into the final orb with her name on it. she finally leaves the bedroom and walks to the back of the house where she sees a small picture on the wall. It was a picture of a tall blonde headed man with her mom and two little girls one about five years old with blonde hair and lilac eyes; the other around three years old with black hair and red under layer and tips with silver eyes. She grabs the picture, places it into her bag and pulls down the wall lamp. An indent appears in the wall. She pulls that part of the wall to the side. In the wall was a sack the size of her hand that looked heavy and another bag filled with a set of clothes. She picks up the smaller bag first, clinks from what seems like coins. "Must be the lien mom had before she was thrown here." she pulls the bag out of the secret compartment and a longer compartment opens right next to her show. Hanging on a hook was two kusarigama with two daggers right next to them. She hangs them off her back right on top of the sheaths for her twin blades. She closes both compartments. and walks back to the living room where her sisters were waiting. Lilli was wearing a Black swimsuit-like leotard; a pleated green skirt with black and green hard armor attached to the waist with a thick green rope wrapped around it. Black finger-less gloves that end right under the breasts along with Green scarf wrapped around neck and flows behind her. On the left leg was a thigh-length tight; on the right was a knee-length tight; both black and above the right knee was a white bandage wrap. She wore black flat-bottomed boots and on her thigh high tight was the leaf symbol. at her side were two pistols in her holsters. Veira was wearing a cream-colored coat with six buttons on either side of edge, Light purple Tank top dress with dark pink cami under shirt. Dark Pink tights and light purple boots. On her back a purple bow. Rei was wearing a dark purple strapless shirt with light purple over the shoulder cloak with black straps that cross in front and over each other than over the shoulders attaching to the back; light purple skirt that opens in the front and Black Shorts and black straps in the back. She also wore black and light purple boots along with black and light purple gloves that reach the forearm. on her leg was a black pouch with red and orange flame on it and daggers on each side.

"Let's go ladies. Lilli; you know where they took mom, right?"

"Yes, I do!" Lilli says. "It is in the forest, by our pond."

All four girls left the house and headed towards the forest. Once they got there, Soraya stopped. "What is it, sis?" Rei asks.

"It's way too quiet. I do not know what we are getting ourselves into, but everyone be careful."

"Right!" Lilli, Veira and Rei answer.

They walk into the forest. and after about 20 minutes of nothing but trees, flowers and more trees, the girls find themselves in a clearing with a small pond that holds some koi fish.

"Lilli?" Soraya asks as she turns. Lilli was looking toward the middle of the clearing behind the pond. "There it is, Dia. The portal they took mom through."

As soon as she said that, Maniacal laughter is heard through the clearing as four people appear. The first one in black with pinkish white hair; red eyes and a black diamond on her forehead. The second one with brunette hair wearing a one-armed ankle-length red dress that has brown straps on the right side; brown tights brown heels and black gloves, she wears black diamond earrings. The third one with green hair and red eyes in a white halter top that has green that covers the bust; white and brown capris, black heels and green fingerless gloves. The final on whom is the only male in the group had silver hair wore black pants with silver stripes down the side; with a black and silver top, and grey eyes. The one in black and grey speaks up.

"Well look who came back for more!" He says grinning. "And she brought more for us to kill." Lilli grabs onto her back, hands shaking.

Soraya looked at him with a deadpan look and held out her arm keeping Rei and Veira from attacking. She looks at them. "Don't do anything stupid, you two. We don't need an all-out war with them here." She then looks back at the four in front of them. "But then again that is what you are aiming for in Remnant, aren't you Salem?" She asks causing all four of their eyes to widen. "Hmmm... So, you know who I am? Then you should know how dangerous we are."

"How could I not? You lot nearly killed my older sister in which I had to heal." Soraya says growling.

"Well she got in the way of our target." The Green haired one states.

Soraya looks at her. "You mean our mother, Summer Rose?"

"Mother?! That's impossible! She has one biological child and one step child."

"Either way, get them. Even if they are not hers biologically they can still be used against her." Salem says. The two that spoke attacked the four of them. The girls jumped out of the way and Rei threw a circular object at them, the object landing on the ground. "That's a nice weapon. What was it supposed to do? Trip me?" Rei Smirks and snaps her fingers causing the object to explode send the two back. Veira takes her bow off her back and pulls back the string two purple arrows forming and lets the string go letting them fly towards the two that attacked and pinning them against the tree. The one in red decides to attack, flames forming around her hands. Veira shoots another arrow and Rei threw another one of her bombs at her. The woman destroys both and kicks the two of them back making them each hit the same tree and each other, then sends two flaming arrows at them. Lilli jumps in between and forms a barrier. The power of the two arrows hitting her barrier and disperses sending her flying into the other girls knocking both Veira and Rei out as they hit the tree a second time and Lilli being hit in the back of the head with the butt of the green haired girls weapon. Meanwhile Salem and Soraya stared at each other. She lifts her hands; three black orbs appear and flies at her. Soraya dodges each of them. She lands and moves out of the way as the silver haired man attacks her. she pulls out her twin blades and blocks the green haired girls attack. A stray flame hits her causing her to slide back before the silver haired kid kicks her back making her hid the ground hard. She gets right back up and starts attacking the three in front of her again. "This is getting nowhere fast." Soraya thinks. She jumps back dodging three attacks again and allows her blade to start glowing. But before she could finish the attack six tentacle like appendages with blades on the end wrap around her neck, waist, ankles and wrists and pulls her in to the air. The one around her neck starts squeezing slowly and cuts off her air supply. Slowly black dots appear in Soraya's Vision. The last thing she sees before blackness fully encompasses her was Salem's smirking face and the light of the portal as she is thrown into a random portal.

Salem walks away from the vanishing portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Soraya wakes up disoriented and dizzy in a pub or bar. "...y, y.. o..y? ...y. ...ey. Hey!" Soraya sits up very quickly nearly sending the busty blonde flying back. "You okay?" The blonde asks. Soraya shakes her head. "Yeah. I'm fine thanks." She says as she stands up. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere in the middle of Anima, Miss." Says the bartender. Soraya starts looking around. "Where are my sisters?"

"There weren't any other girls, Just you..."

"My name is Soraya."

"Well, I found only you, Soraya. In the middle of the road. Why were you like that?"

"That means... No." Soraya shakes her head. "I can't think of that. She said we would be able to be used against mom." Yang put her hand on Soraya and turns her around. "What are you talking about?"

"My sisters and I were attack by four people. One in black with white hair; red eyes and a black diamond on her forehead. One with brunette hair wearing a one-armed ankle-length red dress that has brown straps on the right side; brown tights brown heels and black gloves. One with green hair and red eyes in a white halter top that has green in front; white and brown capris, black heels and green fingerless gloves. and the last one had silver hair wore black pants with silver stripes down the side; with a black and silver top, and grey eyes."

"Two of those descriptions sound like Mercury and Emerald, that means the one in red was Cinder. But I do not know who the one in black is. By the way my name is Yang. Nice to meet you."

"They must have my sisters! They already have my mom!"

"Don't worry, well get them back. Come on. Lets go." The two walk outside where there was a shady on the ground holding his face. He calls out to Yang as she straddles and engages Bumblebee, with Soraya behind her.

"Hey, girlie!" He calls.

"Seriously? This isn't over?" She states. Soraya looking between them with confusion on her face.

The Man gets to his feet. "I heard you're… looking for someone. Heh." He gives her a toothless grin.

Later the sound of a motorcycle is heard throughout the forest. Yang Xiao Long is riding Bumblebee with Soraya behind her and the Shady Man through a forest in Anima.

"How much further, pal?" She asks.

"This should just about do it." He says.

Yang stops her bike at a clearing.

"You wait here. I'll go up ahead and make sure the coast is clear." he says as he dismounts from the bike and runs into the bushes. Yang shakes her head in annoyance and discards her sunglasses, sleeve and coat tails before stretching a little. Soraya walks around Suddenly, someone pulls the trigger of a gun and Yang blocks the shot with her arm. The Shady Man reappears with several bandits in tow.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here." He says. The bandits present all have their weapons drawn at Yang and Soraya. The two girls glanced at each other before looking back at the group around them.

"Is this everyone?" Yang asks.

"Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way." The Shady man chuckles. He gestures behind him with his thumb.

Yang points a finger in the same direction. "That way?"

He grunts in confusion and looked at his tribe mates first. "Yes. That way."

"Good to know. Thanks." Yang says.

"Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike. And you're going to take your lumps." The man says punching his fist. Yang engages Ember Celica on her left arm. Soraya pulls out her blue and white fans that seem to glow with anticipation as if they were alive. The bandits get cautious and keep their weapons trained on both girls.

The shady man aims his gun. "You got the jump on me last time, sweetheart. But you really ought to think twice about fighting all-" He cuts off when Yang engages the gun on her robotic arm. The rest of the bandits gasp. "Alright… Get them!" The bandits attack, and Yang defeats them. One came up behind Yang and a fan hit the bandit in the head and flies back towards Soraya. After the fight, Yang's left hand is shaking once again, but she calms herself down before walking back to her motocycle, Soraya right behind her. The man struggles to get up, coughing as he does so.

"Who are you? It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead!"

"Possibly. But I doubt it. I am her daughter, after all." Yang answers

"I'm dead." Soraya giggles when she hears him say that right before they drive off.

several minutes later had both Yang and Soraya being escorted into the camp by the bandits, with more lining up along the path, giving angry glares at them. Soraya sees a woman with a tan complexion, dark brown hair and light blue eyes step out of one of the tents. She wore a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. She was also wearing maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh and dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots. Yang , Soraya and their escorts arrive at the camp's main tent. A woman emerges from it with full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm on. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. She wore a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets and fingerless gloves. Hanging ont the right side of her skirt was what looked like an object that looks to be made from feathers; detached black leggings. Under her leggings she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles.

"Mom." Yang says

The Woman removes her mask. Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same facial shape, though her hair is more ravenous and black with red highlights, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter, and there are slight age lines under her red eyes. She also wears a red shawl in her hair, along with a strange ornament that looks like curved black feathers. "Yang. So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me."

Yang feels her left hand shaking once again, she moves her robotic hand to calm it down. But before she can Soraya move her hand, Glowing an blueish white, over the arm. The shaking dissapears altogether. Yang looks at Soraya in awe and thanks, then she turns back to her mother. "You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you."

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?" She asks.

"We didn't want a fight. They started it."

"Well, you certainly finished it." The camp was in conplete silence. "Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you."

"That's not why I am here." Yang says indifferently. The bandits react to Yang's irreverence.

"What was that?"

"I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her."

"And your little friend here?"

"1. My name is Soraya, 2. I may be little, but I can still pack a punch." The woman pays her no attention and Scowls.

"Family. Only coming around when they need something." She mutters. "I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you?."

"Because you're going to save me time. Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. But… Dad told me how your Semblance works."

"Tai…" She says under her breath.

"You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for... Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way."

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too."

"I don't care what you think."

The woman from before held a rapier primarily in a silver-gray color, looks on disdainfully, and places her right hand on her hip. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard.

"Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong."

"Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister." Yang says.

"Well, aren't you stubborn."

"I get it from my mom."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away." The Woman says as she turns to head back into the main tent. The bandits surround and begin to move in on Yang and Soraya. Yang sees this, before turning her head back to her mother.

"Did you not hear me?" Yang asks. The woman turns back around before she enters the tent. Yangs eyes turn red. "I said send me to Qrow, damn it!"

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" Some of the bandits tense up behind the bandit that spoke.

"Make me." Yang says.

Two of the bandits tries to attack Yang and Soraya. Yang punches one of the bandits, while Soraya jumps to the side before kicking the other bandit's throwing him into the other bandit as they fly into one of the tents revealing a young girl about yangs age with long white haire pulled off to the side with an icicle barret and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. there was a white ribbon that wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it.

"Yang?"

"Weiss?"

Everyone else present is surprised that the two girls know each other, While Soraya giggles.

"Alright, well, subtlety is out." Weiss says to herself. Weiss turns to her miniature Arma Gigas and makes it grow, destroying the cage in the process. She quickly makes her way towards Yang and Soraya, with the now giant Arma Gigas following close behind.

"What is that?" Yang asks

"Weiss: Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" Weiss asks. "And who is she?"

Yang gestures to the woman in front of them. "Well, that's my mom, Raven and she can take us to Ruby." Yang gestures to Soraya. "This is Soraya. She's a new friend."

"Ugh." Raven states

"Your mom kidnapped me?!"Weis asks incredulously.

"You kidnapped her?!" Yang shrieks.

Yang, Soraya, Weiss and Weiss' summon turn and run to fight the bandits, but a lightning bolt appears, summoned by the dark hair woman, stopping the fight before it starts.

"Enough!" The woman yells. Raven turns to the woman.

"Thank you, Vernal." She turns back to the group. "If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl her weapon back."

Vernal looks surprised at the command, then tosses Myrtenaster to Weiss.

"You three. In my tent. Now." Raven Commands.

"Why?" Yang asks

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." Raven enters her tent and the bandits go back to their own businesses. Weiss places her hand on her chest in relief.

"Sorry about-" Suddenly, Weiss drops Myrtenaster and strongly hugs Yang.

"I missed you so much." Weis says.

"I've missed you, too." Yang says. Soraya picks up Weiss' rapier, while Yang puts her hand on the back of Weiss' head and hugs back as Weiss' summon disappears. Once the two finished hugging and weiss turned around, Soraya held out her rapier and gave a big smile and the three girls walked in, before sitting down. Vernal pours cups of tea for Raven, Yang, Weiss and Soraya. Soraya picks up her cup at the same time as Raven and takes a sip.

"You can wait outside. Thank you." Vernal leaves.

"So, what's the "truth"?" Yang asks

Raven takes a sip from her cup. "You know, it's better when it's hot."

"You know, you're really obnoxious." Weiss shoots back.

"The truth is that "truth" is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for someone else. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories." Raven explains.

"Well, he's never given me a reason to doubt him before."

"That doesn't mean those reasons don't exist. (Yang glares at her) You know, you and your teammates might as well be the poster children for the Huntsman academies. Your motives vary, but you all enrolled to try and make the world a better place. It's adorable."Raven counters.

"It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do."

"Not all of them. Some people are just in it for the money and the fame, but there's even more that are just looking to grow stronger. Your Uncle Qrow and I didn't attend Beacon to become Huntsmen, we did it to learn how to kill Huntsmen." Raven says

Yang and Weiss gasp at this, exchanging a brief look with each other.

"Daddy and Uncle left that part out, hm?" Raven pours more tea for herself. "Aside from the Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of ruining our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a counter force." takes another sip. "And Qrow and I were the perfect age." She stands up. "The entrance exams were child's play compared to what we'd already been through. We were good. So good, that we caught the attention of Beacon's very own headmaster, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were put on a team, I could tell he was keeping his eye on us. Back then, I thought it was because he knew, but it was Team STRQ he was interested in."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asks

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye whenever we happened to break the rules and get into more trouble than we should've. Sound familiar?"

Yang and Weiss share another glance at each other. Weiss gestures Yang to keep going.

"What's your point?" She asks

"How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?"

"He was… a prodigy. One of the youngest headmasters to be appointed to a school." Weiss answers.

"Because that's how he planned it. Because the man you know as Ozpin designed those schools and has followers inside every academy on Remnant that are loyal to him and no one else."

"That doesn't make any sense! How could he have...? No. Why would someone even do that?" Yang asks.

"Because old man Oz has a great and terrible secret. One that could spread fear across the world. One that he eventually entrusted to our team, and once I knew, there was no going back. I needed to know more, but with every new discovery I made, the more horrifying the world became."

"Okay, then tell us. What's the big secret? What's so crazy that the rest of us don't know?" Yang asks.

Soraya giggles at Yang's sarcasm. "You wouldn't be talking about Salem and her connection to the Creatures of Grimm would you?" Yang and Weiss looks at her with shock. "I know who she is talking about. Salem was the woman I described to you when you found me Yang. Salem and the group you said I believe her name was Cinder, attacked my mom, sisters and I."

"Yes. The Creatures of Grimm… have a master named Salem. She can't be stopped, she can't be reasoned with, and she will not rest until humanity crumbles at her feet."

As she speaks, Weiss and Yang's eyes widen more and more. They sit in silence.

"But she can be defeated." Soraya Says. All look at her.

"What?" Weiss asks.

"Through the combined power of The Silver eyed warriors and the maidens. Their power combine will destroy Salem." She says quietly looking at her tea.

"You know, you two haven't even touched your tea." Raven says to Weiss and Yang. Raven takes another sip from her teacup, while Yang stands up.

"Why should we believe any of this? Of What you are saying!"

"Now you're catching on. So far you've done nothing but accept what others tell you," She puts her cup down on the table. "but you need to question everything." The two stare at each other face to face, before Raven turns around. "Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow…" Yang grits her teeth, and her eyes narrow, seething. "… and your fool of a father."

A shot came from Ember Celica, destroying the table. Raven's empty teacup clatters across the floor, stopping when it hits the heel of her boot. Raven looks toward Yang, faintly smiling. Yang's eyes have turned red.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that!"

While Yang speaks, Weiss stares up at her wide-eyed and flinches when she raises her voice for emphasis.

Soraya glares at Raven. "Raven, you went too far." She says taking another sip of her tea.

A weapon is heard being drawn at Yang. Vernal was back inside the tent with her Deer horn knife drawn.

"You need to calm down." Vernal tells her

Weiss held Yang's hand "Yang, please."

"Listen to your friend, Yang. Your teammates never let you down before." Raven said

"You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US!" Yang's eyes turn back to normal. "Why?!" She hangs her head in sadness.

"I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead, I know that magic is real, and I can prove it."

Weiss stands up, while Raven continues addressing her daughter.

"You said Tai told you all about my Semblance." Vernal lowers her weapon while Raven heads toward the back exit of her tent. "Well, I doubt he ever told you what Oz did to my brother and me."

Raven exits her tent. Yang and Weiss exchange confused looks, while Soraya looks at Vernal briefly before looking back to where Raven left the tent.

"Go see for yourself." Vernal leaves. Yang and Weiss take her advice and exit the tent with Soraya in tow. They see no one there.

"Mom?" Yang calls.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asks her.

"I'll be fine once we can get her to take us to Ruby." She answers.

Weiss relents while Yang continues to look around. "It's okay if... you're not okay."

"You didn't believe what she said, right?"

"I… of course not. Well, not all of it. It was crazy. We have Dust, Semblances... But, I mean, there's no such thing as magic."

"And you Soraya?" Soraya looks at Yang.

"There's no way for me not to. I mean come on, I shouldn't even bee here in this real. Nor should it have existed."

Just then, the three hear a bird caw. They watch as it flies in front of them.

"A raven?" Weiss asks confused.

"I've… seen that bird before." Yang answers.

"Maybe it belongs to your mom?"

Soraya pipes up. "I don't think so. Raven said earlier she has seen you through her own eyes. You have never seen her around right?"

"Not at all."

Soraya looks at the raven. "What if... No can't be."

"What Soraya?"

"What if your mom can transform into a raven. That could be how she is able to know all about you."

"That's Impossible!" Yang says.

The three girls continue to watch the raven fly in the dusk-colored sky. It descends, flying and weaving between the trees, before shape shifting into Raven herself. Raven lands back on the ground on her feet, while Yang and Weiss have shocked expressions as she stands back up.

Soraya looks at Yang smiling. Yang rolls her eyes. as she turns back to Raven.

"How… did you do that?" Yang asks her

"Well, I could explain it to you…" Raven then draws her sword, slashing behind her, creating a red colored portal with her Semblance. "… or you could ask your uncle."

"You're letting us go?"

"I'm giving you a choice." Raven sheathes her sword. "Stay here, with me, and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start." Yang glares at her. "Or…" She steps to the side of her portal. "You can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem, and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?"

Weiss reacts timidly, while Yang just glares at her mother and Soraya shakes her head.

"All I care about is making sure my sister is safe." Yang answers her.

"Ugh..." Raven mutters dissatisfied with Yang's response.

Yang and Weiss get on Bumblebee with Soraya behind Weiss. However, before they can enter the portal, Raven addresses her daughter one more time.

"Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet…"

Weiss rolls her eyes and looks ahead.

"You weren't kind this time either."

Yang and Weiss proceed through the portal on Bumblebee, but not before Vernal grabbing Soraya and holds her up. "We need to speak with her."

The portal then disappears.

"I know…" Raven says quietly.

In Mistral, Qrow is seen leaning against a stone railing.

"This isn't right. I get one or two of them, but… all of them?

Qrow sighs and hangs his head in disappointment. Suddenly, he hears the sound of Raven's portal behind him. He turns to see the red portal.

"Raven?" He asks. The sound of a motorcycle is heard coming from the portal. "Oh." He says surprised.

At the house Team RNJR is staying at, each of the members are helping prepare dinner: Ruby Rose and Lie Ren are cooking at the stove, Jaune Arc is setting up the table, and Nora Valkyrie is cutting carrots, occasionally eating slices.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done." Ren says.

"Awesome! Now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set." Ruby cries.

Nora pops another carrot in her mouth. "Do you really think he's gonna bring that many people? This is a lot of food." She eats another carrot slice.

"Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we could use all the help we can get." Ruby explains

"I'm back!" Qrow calls from the other room.

"Be right there!" Ruby calls back.

"You're going to overcook that." He tells Ruby

"No I'm not, shut up!" Ruby says back to ren.

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Qrow calls again.

"I'm coming!" Ruby answers. Some smoke comes from the pan Ruby is cooking with.

"Fine! You take over." She says to Ren.

Ruby grabs the tea tray and heads to the living room while Ren helps cook the pan.

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." Ruby says while looking at the tea tray. She looks up, and gasps as she drops the tea tray and its contents, which shatter on the floor. She stares in disbelief at the sight of not only Qrow, but of her older sister Yang and teammate Weiss. Yang approaches her little sister.

"Yang, I… I'm so sorry! I- I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd- I just…" Ruby's voice cracks. Tears start pouring from her eyes. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-"

Suddenly, her big sister gives her a strong hug. Ruby's lips quiver, and she looks toward her sister. Tears streaming from her eyes.

"I love you."

Ruby sobs as she leans into her sister's hug. "I love you too."

Jaune, Ren and Nora enter the room, smiling at the sight of the two sisters embracing each other. Qrow smiles as well. A boy with a tanned complexion, freckles and black hair enters the room. His eyes, which have central heterochromia, with green as the main color of the iris and a ring of yellow around the pupils. He wears a dirty white collared shirt that has a low v-neck, with crisscrossing laces across the gap in the neck. Over his shirt, he wears orange suspenders that hold up his olive pants, which have a brown patch sewn onto both knees. The ends of his pant legs are tucked into his dark brown work boots. Around his neck is a small white scarf, and he wears orange gloves with dark gray straps on them. A multicolored, striped scarf hangs from the left pocket of his pants.

"Uh…" He looks up, seeing Ruby and Yang hugging, and smiles. Weiss smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye, before frowning while looking down.

"Weiss." Weiss looks up, and sees the two sisters open their arms up for her. She smiles and eagerly joins them in their hug. Everyone smiles as they watch three of the four Team RWBY members embrace each other.


End file.
